Sweet Candy Love
by shegodarling0218
Summary: Marceline can't stand Princess Bubblegum. Anything she says or does just makes her shudder with disgust. Or does it? Our VAmpire Queen is going to find out about the fine line between love and hate. And as for Bubblegum's feelings? Who knows? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Adventure time doesn't belong to me unfortunately. If it did there would be a lot more bubbline. **____** anyway hope you enjoy! Review please!**_

She drove me absolutely insane. The way she walked, back straight as a rod, hands clasped neatly in front of her, head turned up to the world. The way she spoke with that high pitched nasally rasp, I shuddered to think what she would sound like if she were to sing. The way she looked at me was absolutely maddening, like a mixture of disgust and intrigue. And do not get me started on her tendency of getting kidnapped. Honestly, I think she got kidnapped and into serious messes just to have the little hero save her.

The list goes on, just let it be known that I, Marceline The Vampire Queen, most radical being to ever walk the earth, definitely did not get along or particularly like Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, symbol of all things prissy and proper. And yet here I was…outside of her bedroom window.

I had my axe bass out and I was plucking a quiet tune, trying not to wake her up. _'Why am I even here? It's not like we're best buds and I can come over here whenever I want.'_ I shook my head and stared up at her window for any sign of the pink haired monarch. '_But maybe that's all you want, to be close to her.' _My bass made a shrill screeching noise and I gripped it tighter.

"Where did that come from? Why would I want to be close to _her _of all people?" I hissed, my brow furrowing in confusion. I went back to playing a quiet tune, humming along to the rhythm of my strumming.

**BANG!**

The door to the balcony slammed open, causing me to fall out of the tree I was sitting in. My axe bass made a horrible wailing noise; I quickly silenced it and strapped it to my back, slipping into the shadows. My eyes were fixed on the new sight before me. Princess Bubblegum in nothing but a pair of panties and a pink tank top. And she looked absolutely furious. _'Not to mention sexy…'_ I shook my head violently and then rested it in my now shaking hands. '_Where the hell did that come from? Since when has Bonnibel been SEXY?'_ I looked back up at the balcony and Bonnie was pacing back and forth, obviously in deep thought about something.

"Ugh! She's just so….so…infuriating! It's like she lives only to embarrass me and make me uncomfortable. How am I supposed to focus on my research when all I can think about is those eyes of hers?! Those eyes, it's like she's looking right through me, into my soul. Ugh! I can't stand her." She continued to pace back and forth, biting her delicate finger nails in a very unprincess like fashion.

Suddenly she stopped her pacing and walked to the edge of the balcony. I saw her sit down on the railing, looking up at the stars longingly. _'I wonder who she's talking about…' _the voice in my head mumbled sarcastically.

"Ha! As if. Miss Priss would never be hung up on me. It's probably one of the other princesses…" I mumbled to myself unconvincingly.

She continued to gaze up at the stars and surprisingly, she began to hum. The humming soon turned into quiet singing and I was absolutely mesmerized. Her voice…it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

_Stay for tonight_

_If you want to _

_I can show you_

_What my dreams are made of, _

_As I'm dreaming of your face_

_I've been away for a long time_

_Such a long time_

_And I miss you there_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else _

_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

Almost without thinking about it, I began to strum my axe bass to the sound of her angelic voice. Whether she heard me or not, I didn't care. _'I wonder who she's singing this for' _I could feel the raw emotions she was putting into her singing so much that it almost made me want to cry. If I could do that.

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of_

_Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep _

_I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night_

_As I dream of you_

_I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love_

_It could mean everything, everything to me_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else_

_I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby_

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need _

_I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl_

_Please stay as long as you need_

I struck the last chord a little too loud and winced. _'There is no way she didn't hear that.' _I heard Bonnibel let out a deep sigh as she jumped back off the ledge. As she landed, her ankle gave out underneath her and I watched, frozen in shock as she fell backwards off the balcony. _'Well don't just stand here you idiot! Catch her!' _with my vampire speed I shot toward the place she was about to land and scooped her out of the air just before impact.

'_Oh Glob. I'm holding Bonnibel…I'm actually holding her…' _a gasp snapped me out of my day dreaming, and warm arms wrapped around my neck as I floated up to the balcony. I quickly put her down as if she was in fire. She landed with a thud on her ass.

I floated away slowly, afraid of what might happen next. She just stared at me as if I was a ghost. Her whole face had gone white, her mouth agape with what I assumed to be surprise. She swallowed thickly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Marceline? W-what are you doing here?" she lifted herself off of the ground and took hold of the railing next to me, her knuckles turning white with the force she was gripping it. If my heart could beat it would have stopped right then. I have faced monsters and horrible, horrific things in my thousand years of living, but nothing scared me more than answering such a simple question in that moment.

I struggled for words, gasping for air like a fish out of water. I had never felt so helpless and pitiful in all my life than I had under the gaze of those damn magenta eyes of hers.

"I…I was just floatin' around ya know, doing vampire stuff and I saw you fall that's all…" She looked at me skeptically and sighed as if she was expecting something else.

"Yes I suppose that is what you'd be doing this time of night…_vampire stuff._ Well go on don't let clumsy me ruin your night of debauchery. I'm sure you have a busy night of chaos ahead of you; I'd hate to keep you." She rolled those maddening eyes at me and wrapped her arms around herself, turning from me to head towards her balcony door.

"Bonnibel, wait." I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. The moment I touched her jolts of electricity shot through my body and I suppressed a shudder. She stared me down impatiently and waited for me to speak.

"The truth is that I…well I was out here the entire time. I've been out here for hours and I don't even know why I'm here. I just felt like I needed to be here. Like something was pulling me here. Look PB I'm sorry that I've been "spying" on you or whatever but I honestly don't know why I'm even here. You drive me bananas for glob's sake! Every time I'm near you my stomach gets all fluttery and I can't think straight and….damn it Bonnie! What do you want me to say?" Her eyes were wide and her jaw was slacked in shock. For the first time I had left Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum speechless. She blinked a few times, seeming to process all that I had said and took a deep breath. What she did next surprised even me. She kissed me with a passion that I had never known. Her lips glided over mine sweetly but roughly, as if she wanted to consume my very being. Her hands intertwined in my hair for the briefest of moments before she pulled away, bringing her hands back to her sides.

She looked up at me one last time, with an emotion that I couldn't quite place written over her face, took a few steps back and walked towards her balcony door.

"Let me know when you figure it out Marcy. I'll be waiting." She said in a sultry voice, throwing a wink my way as she closed her balcony door and drew the curtains, leaving me shocked and confused, the warm spring night now my only company….

_**Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adventure time doesn't belong to me unfortunately. If it did there would be a lot more bubbline. **____** anyway hope you enjoy! Review please!**_

**(Princess Bubblegum's POV)**

_'Did I really just do that? Did I really just kiss Marceline the Vampire Queen?! How distasteful! I'll surely never live this down. She will tease me relentlessly about it until the very end of time itself!' _I was pacing back and forth in my room, biting my nails uncharacteristically as I practically wore a hole in the floor.

I could not count on one hand how many times I had dreamt of doing that, and I had no idea what finally possessed me to do so. It was as if, for once, I had stopped all rational thought and had just done what my body felt was natural. _'I know I want her that is something I can't deny, but is she ready for that? Did she even know of my feelings before tonight? Before I kissed her? Well, of course she did, hence the teasing and constant sexual references that are always made in my presence and completely lost on Finn. But if she knew than why hasn't she done anything about it? Glob this is all just so aggravating!' _I sighed in frustration and took a break from my worried pacing to sit on my plush pink bed.

I rested my head on my hands, hoping to alleviate some of the slowly forming headache that was rushing to my brain. I took deep breaths, trying to slow down my rapidly beating heart as thoughts continued to race through my head. _'I suppose I should just face it. She doesn't want me. Why would she want me anyway? We're nothing alike; all we do is aggravate each other. Oh Glob, what am I going to do?'_

A sudden knock at my window caused me to almost jump off of my bed and on to the floor. _'Who could that be?' _I stood, wrapping a faded pink robe around me to keep away the biting cold of early morning. I walked slowly, but steadily towards my balcony doors, almost holding my breath in anticipation as I turned the handles. I was surprised when I was met with no one in front of the door. I looked every which way and still no one and nothing but the sound of a whistling midnight breeze. I walked a little further onto the balcony to investigate. I focused on trying to hear something, anything that would give away the culprit.

A soft plucking of bass strings and a dark, smoky voice broke through the almost deafening silence of the night. I listened, my eyes darting around in the dark, trying to find the source. After a few measures of soft plucking, the singer ceased their humming and began to sing.

_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, running_

_To catch the bus to meet_

_To meet up with the boyfriend's girlfriend who's stunning_

_She's such a sight to see_

_It's true_

_The moment he laid eyes on you he knew_

_The only wish he wanted came true_

_He knows he's lucky that he met someone like you_

_Maybe I'm your Mr. Right_

_Baby, maybe I'm the one you like_

_Maybe I'm a shot in the dark_

_And you're the morning light_

_Maybe this is sad but true_

_Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose_

_You could be the best of me_

_When I'm the worst for you_

The voice sounded like it was getting closer as it continued to sing. I was searching frantically, desperate to talk to the owner of the voice. But I didn't dare speak. This was her way of communicating and I was going to listen to what she had to say.

_You can always change your mind_

_And you, can't change mine_

_No you can't change mine_

_Maybe I'm your Mr. Right_

_Baby, maybe I'm the one you like_

_Maybe I'm a shot in the dark_

_And you're the morning light_

_Maybe this is sad but true_

The voice cracked, as if they were trying not to cry. They had moved so close that I could have sworn that they were singing into my ear. My heart was jumping out of my chest in anticipation and my breathing was erratic. I closed my eyes, allowing her voice to fill me with all of the emotions she was putting into it.

_Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose_

_You could be the best of me_

_When I'm the worst for you_

_I'm the worst for you_

I felt cold, slender arms wrap themselves around me from behind, pulling me into an equally as cold and slender body. I could feel her chest rise and fall against my back, her breath misting the back of my neck, causing me to break out into an uncontrollable shiver.

"Hey ya Bonnie, so nice of you to join me. So, tell me can you come out and play? I have something I wanna ask you." Her lips grazed my ear ever so slightly as she spoke in that deep, sexy husk of hers. I turned pinker than my skin at her innuendo filled words, trying to calm my breathing and frantic heartbeat.

"M-marcey….that song was beautiful. Did you write that?" I heard her breath hitch and she stiffened behind me.

"Um…yes. I did. Did you…like it?" I could almost hear the blush in her voice (If vampires could blush that is) and I giggled, grabbing her arms, spinning around and pulling her back into me.

"Of course I liked it. It was very sweet. Now, what were you saying about playing?" I had sneakily slid a hand under her shirt, my fingers splayed across her cold, smooth abs. I scratched lightly at the skin and she growled hungrily into my ear, gripping me tighter.

"Be careful Princess, I've been known to bite." She breathed hotly into my ear. I felt her long cold tongue trace the outline of my jaw, causing me to gasp. Her claw-like nails dug into the material of my robe and ripped it in two. I barely felt to cold touch my skin before her hands were on me. It was as if she had lost all control as her hands explored my body. Her mouth latched onto my collarbone, nibbling, licking and sucking the skin there raw. I moaned at all the new sensations my body was feeling, no one had ever made me feel like this before.

"M-marcey," I managed to moan, "Perhaps we…..should m-move this…inside." I panted. I felt her smirk against my neck and chuckle. Her grip got tighter around my waist.

"Alright Bonnie, but you asked for it." She lifted me into her floating lap and I automatically wrapped my legs around her waist.

"Hold tight" She smiled mischievously and then resumed nipping at my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of her skilled tongue running across my neck and jaw and we floated into my room. I was so distracted by what she was doing to me that I almost slipped off her lap. I squeaked and laced my arms behind her head in a death grip. She chuckled and ran a hand lightly up my side.

"I did tell you to hold on" she said with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. I ignored her smartass comment and firmly gripped the raven locks surrounding her head, pulling her face closer to mine.

"Just shut up and kiss me Marceline." I whispered in an uncharacteristically husky growl, my lips just barely brushing hers as I spoke. I both heard and felt a low rumble in her chest that was almost a mix between a growl and a purr. I felt myself fall from her lap and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact with the floor. I landed on something soft and cushiony. I opened my eyes and gasped. Marceline had straddled my hips, her face was mere inches from my own and her eyes were completely black with pure, primal lust.

"Was that an order, Princess?" she growled, her lips teasingly hovering over my own. I whimpered, desperate to feel her body against mine. I squirmed underneath her in protest of the small space between us. She pinned my arms above my head with one hand and pinned my hips to the mattress with the other to stop my fidgeting. She lowered her head and I closed my eyes, expecting to kiss I had been waiting for, but instead I felt steamy breath on my neck. I gasped as she lightly ran a fang down the length of my neck.

"I asked you a question Bonnie. Was. That. An order?" she punctuated every word with an agonizingly soft kiss to my neck. I struggled under her grip, but she showed no signs of letting go any time soon. I let out a long groan when I felt strong, cold fingers travel up from my hip to the flat plane of my sensitive stomach. I felt her chuckle into my neck at my reaction before she lightly scratched the skin there with the claws she had used to tear my robes to shreds just moments before.

"Y-yes….t-that was an o-order…..Glob you drive me insane." She nipped a little harder on my neck, causing me to yelp in surprise. Her grip on me tightened as she raised her head to look me in the eyes.

"Good. Then we can go crazy together." She gave me the first sincere smile I had ever seen on her face. It was soft, warm, inviting, and reassuring all at the same time and it filled me with a warmth that I had never known. And at that moment I knew there was no going back. It was either break her heart, or go down in flames with her. _'I would gladly strike the matches that start this fire. Let us burn. And may the flame never go out.' _

I smiled back at her with the same amount of sincerity and warmth. Her grip on my wrists loosened enough for me to wriggle free. I gripped her beautiful raven locks in my hands once again and pulled her down for a kiss. Our lips met and the whole world disappeared right beneath us. It was just her and I, lost in each other as our lips slid against each other in a graceful dance. Her arms moved to my sides as we kissed, her hands wandering over my abdomen and slowly grazing my ribs, as if she was counting them. I shivered and melted into her touch, moaning softly. She took this opportunity to swipe her tongue over my bottom lip, silently asking to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth a little wider, granting her access. We both moaned in satisfaction when our tongues met for the first time. The longer it went on the more and more it turned into a fight for dominance. And of course Marcey won.

I pulled away from our passionate kiss, gulping for air. While I was catching my breath, her finger tips began lightly grazing the underside if my right breast. I moaned as she began drawing patterns up and down my breasts with that maddening feather like touch, drawing whimpers and small moans from my throat. While her fingers were doing their distracting work on my breasts, her lips were moving down my neck at a teasing pace. When her lips reached my collar bone they didn't stop, they continued their descent down my body, leaving wet trails of saliva in their wake.

"You taste amazing Princess….so sweet…" she muttered between nibbles and kisses. Her lips reached the top of my breast and I shivered as she looked up at me. She stared into my eyes as she took my right nipple into her mouth and sucked gently. I moaned a little louder and arched my back, trying to force more contact from her mouth on my breast. Her tongue swirled around my nipple as if it were a lollipop to be savored. I almost lost my mind when she suddenly bite down on it, not hard but hard enough to make me yelp in surprise and pleasure. While her mouth was busy with my breast, her free hand crawled its way down past my stomach, where it was now scratching at the skin just beneath my panties.

"Uh…M-marcey…stop…stop teasing…" I managed to breathe out. After thoroughly lavishing her attention on my breasts, she kissed down my body, making sure to nip at each rib. When she got to my belly button she raised her eyes to mine and didn't break eye contact when she dipped her tongue into my navel, flicking it every which way in a promise of pleasures to come. Now I knew I was completely soaked. My clit was throbbing and I was breathless with desire. This woman really knew how to wind me up. And I didn't know how much more teasing from her I could take before I exploded in premature orgasm.

"As you wish." She chuckled darkly, ripped my panties in two and opened my legs as wide as they would go. At first I tried closing them in embarrassment, I had never let anyone see that part of my before, but her grip was steady and unwavering on my thighs.

"What are yo-" I was cut of midsentence when, with lightning speed her head was between my legs, tongue flicking rapidly against my swollen clit. I buried my fingers in her hair, arched my back and let out a stream of profanities that I didn't even know I knew. Her fast rhythm on my clit slowed down and I almost whined in protest until I felt a finger join her efforts. Her tongue was going in slow calculated circles on my clit while her finger teased my opening. I thrust my hips forward in desperation. Her free hand wrapped around one of my legs and settled on my lower abdomen in an attempt to keep my hips still during her ministrations. I was a panting, sweaty mess. She would bring me to the edge with a few quick flicks of her tongue and a gentle probing of the finger at my entrance, and then slow down again, preventing me from falling over that glorious cliff.

"Please….please Marcey…" She finally plunged the finger into me moving it in and out slowly. Lifting her head from it position between my legs she smirked at me.

"Please what babe?" I whined as she slowed the movement of her finger even more.

"Please…Let…me…let me cum…" a devilish smile spread across her face at my words and her finger stilled entirely.

"As you wish" At those words she added another finger and began pumping them into me at a fast pace, curling them a little as she did. Her mouth returned to my clit, biting, sucking and licking it in a primal sporadic manner as I began to grind against her hand and face, trying to create more friction as I felt the warmth settle in my abdomen. She added a third finger to the mix, almost stretching me to my limits, my hands tightened in her hair, pulling her mouth closer to me as I felt the heat rising. Two more powerful curled thrusts sent me over the edge screaming my vampire's name.

I heard a hissing sound and then felt the small pricking of fangs on my thigh which sent me into a second orgasm almost as powerful as the first. As Marceline drained the color from my thigh, I lay in the afterglow of our love making, my clit still throbbing, but this time with satisfaction. When she was done feeding from me she crawled her way back up to the head of the bed and gathered me into her arms.

"Goodnight Bonnie. Sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite." She giggled at her own joke, and I felt my eyelids grow heavier and heavier as I settled into her arms.

_**Well there you go! Second chapter. Please review. I'd like to know what you think!**_


End file.
